Because You'll Never Choose Me
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Bisa lihat aku sebentar? Aku disini, mencintai mu. Sangat.. Dari dulu, hingga sekarang pun masih.. Manusia punya titik jenuh.. Dimana ada saatnya, aku lelah mencintai diri mu.. Ya, aku lelah.. Aku mengaku kalah.. Sekeras apapun aku mecoba, Aku tak mampu membuka hati mu, walau sedikit saja.. KARENA KAMU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMILIH KU!


**Because You'll Never Choose Me**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Anohana©Mari Okana**

**StoryBy©Naru-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuruko x Yukiatsu**

**Warning. : Cerita Abal, Chara OOC, **

**Summary :**

**Bisa lihat aku sebentar? Aku disini, mencintai mu. Sangat.. Dari dulu, hingga sekarang pun masih.. Manusia punya titik jenuh.. Dimana ada saatnya, aku lelah mencintai diri mu.. Ya, aku lelah.. Aku mengaku kalah.. Sekeras apapun aku mecoba, Aku tak mampu membuka hati mu, walau sedikit saja.. KARENA KAMU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMILIH KU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bisakah ku miliki hati mu?_

_Bisakah?_

Pertanyaan itu selalu saja menghantui pikiran ku. Pertanyaan yang pastinya, tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi apa yang selama ini aku harapkan. Pertanyaan yang tak perlu kau jawab, dan aku sudah tahu pasti apa jawabannya.

Pernahkah kamu merasakan? Bagaimana kacaunya diri ku, saat bersama diri mu? Bagaimana sulitnya aku, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan detak kencang jantung ku saat kau tepat dihadapan ku? Pernahkah?

Boleh kita bertukar perasaan? Maukah kau merasakan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan? Sehari saja, mungkin?

Ini sulit Yukiatsu..

Sulit..

Dimana saat kau harus berusaha menyembunyikan **rasa cinta mu, rasa sayang mu, rasa suka mu, juga rasa cemburu mu, **ketika melihat orang yang kau sukai, bersama orang lain. Ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau sukai, tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan mu.

Ku coba bertahan untuk mencintai diri mu. Dimana aku harus terus berusaha supaya aku terus bersama diri mu. Karena aku cinta pada mu, apapun yang terjadi aku ingin selalu bersama mu. Tak ada niat, untuk berpaling.

10 tahun lamanya, ku pendam perasaan ini..

Sakitnya pun aku yang rasa..

Tak ada yang tahu perasaan ku pada mu dibalik sikap dingin ku.

Hey, Yukiatsu..

Rasanya sungguh egois, ketika tak ku lihat orang lain saat bersama mu. Ketika mengetahui bahwa kau masih mencintai 'cinta pertama' mu, hati ku remuk, hancur, dan aku tetap masih mencoba bersabar dan menerima apa yang kau rasakan.

Bukankah bahagia itu, ketika melihat Cinta mu juga bahagia meski tanpa diri mu, Benar begitu Yukiatsu?

Hehehehe..

Aku terus tertawa ketika mengetahu perasaan ku yang tak akan pernah terbalaskan. Ingin menangis pun percuma, apalagi untuk marah. Marah? Pada siapa? Diri mu kah? Pada mu yang tak pernah peka terhadap perasaan ku? Oh, Lupakan.. Kau tidak salah pada pilihan mu sendiri, Sayang..

Tapi, salahkah aku jika aku hanya ingin bersama orang yang ku cintai selama 10 tahun ini? Salahkah? Katakan pada ku Yukiatsu. Apa yang tidak ku miliki, sehingga kau lebih memilih mereka dibanding diri ku.

Apa kau tak pernah melirik ku sedetik saja?

Tak berniatkah kau untuk mencoba mencintai ku, seperti kau mencoba mencintai mereka?

Sama seperti mu Yukiatsu.. Cinta kita sama-sama tak terbalaskan satu sama lain. Namun, kita masih sama-sama bertahan untuk menjaga perasaan ini.

Apa yang beda?

Kau dan aku..

Kita sama-sama tahu, bagaimana rasanya dihianati, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa orang yang kau cintai, bagaimana rasanya 'cinta yang tak terbalaskan'. Kita sama! Ya, sama. Sama-sama tersakiti, bukan begitu _dear?_

_Hey.._

_Perlu ku paksa diri mu untuk melihat ku sebentar saja? Haruskah, ku pakai cara kasar untuk membuat mu mencintai ku? Haruskah aku pergi dari dunia ini, untuk membuktikan cinta ku kepada mu? Sehingga, kau percaya jika aku mencintai diri mu hingga rela mengorbankan segalanya untuk ku._

_Aku gila.._

_Ya, Gila.._

_Gila karena diri mu. Karena Yukiatsu, kau membuat ku gila! Gila akan cinta ku pada mu! Gila akan Obsesi ku pada mu. Aku gila.. Bukankah, Orang Gila itu bebas? Ya, aku bebas untuk mencintai mu bukan? Jadi, kau tak punya hak untuk melarang ku mencintai diri mu._

_Tapi.._

_Kau membuat ku kecewa.._

_Kau membuat ku hancur.._

_Kau seakan tak percaya akan cinta ku pada mu.._

_Seakan kau terus menguji diri ku.._

_Mencari kebenaran, tulusnya cinta ku.._

Kenapa kau tak percaya? Ketika, aku selalu mempercayai diri mu, seakan tak ada yang lebih aku percayai selain diri mu.

Kenapa kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mu pada mereka dengan mudahnya? Namun, mengapa sulit untuk diri ku. Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya membuka hati mu untuk mereka, sedangkan sangat sulit kau buka hati mu, barang sedikit saja.

Kenapa?

Apakah aku tak layak untuk dicintai?

Apakah aku gadis yang kau benci?

Sehingga sulit sekali meraih puncak hati mu..

Yukiatsu..

Manusia punya kelemahan.. Manusia lemah pada titik jenuh mereka sendiri. Dimana, manusia tergoda akan banyaknya pilihan untuk meninggalkan pilihan yang telah lama ia tunggu. Aku mencintai mu.. Sangat..

Dari dulu..

Sampai sekarang pun masih..

Tapi, ketika titik jenuh ku mulai menguasai hati ku, tanyakan pada diri mu! Mengapa aku tak lagi ada di sekitar mu..

Kenapa begitu?

Ya, tanyakan saja pada hati mu itu..

Tanyakan pada hati mu yang begitu keras layaknya batu..

Begitu tinggi layaknya Gunung..

Begitu dingin layaknya kutub selatan..

Tanyakan padanya, mengapa aku menghilang dari diri mu..

Bukankah itu pilihan mu _sayang?_

Pilihan yang kau pilih sendiri..

Pilihan yang begitu menyakitkan..

Ini sakit .. Sakit sekali! Berdiri di belakang mu, melihat diri mu yang terus menerus mencintai orang lain.. Melihat diri mu memikirkan orang lain, aku lelah, lelah sekali.. Inilah titik jenuh ku..

Titik dimana aku harus berhenti mencintai mu.. Titik dimana aku harus tersadar, jika kau memang tak akan pernah memilih diri ku..

~ **Owari~**

**So, Mind To Review?**


End file.
